cnnfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Baldwin
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | education = University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill | occupation = News anchor | employer = CNN | agent = Carole Cooper N.S.Bienstock-UTA | television = CNN Newsroom with Brooke Baldwin | credits = }} Brooke Baldwin (born July 12, 1979) is an American journalist and television news anchor who has been at CNN since 2008. She currently hosts CNN Newsroom with Brooke Baldwin from 2pm to 4pm ET. Early life and education Brooke Baldwin was born in Atlanta, Georgia, where she attended The Westminster Schools, a private college preparatory school. She graduated with degrees in journalism and Spanish from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill in 2001. She also studied at Universidad Iberoamericana in Mexico City during her undergraduate years. Career Baldwin began her career in 2001 at WVIR-TV in Charlottesville, Virginia, and later became the morning anchor at WOWK-TV in the Huntington and Charleston, West Virginia area. She later joined WTTG in Washington, D.C. as lead reporter for the 10 p.m. newscast. CNN Baldwin joined CNN in 2008. She anchors CNN Newsroom with Brooke Baldwin from 2 to 4pm ET on weekdays and is based in New York City. On July 8, 2011, Baldwin co-achored CNN's special coverage of the final launch of Space Shuttle Atlantis (STS-135) from Kennedy Space Center. On January 14, 2012, she hosted a half-hour special music program called Soundcheck, which featured Wilco, Mavis Staples, Mumford & Sons, Ben Sollee, and Janelle Monáe. Baldwin's documentary "To Catch a Killer" won a Silver World Medal for Best Investigative Report at the New York Festivals International Television & Film Awards in 2012. Baldwin was nominated for an Emmy for her coverage of the NYC chokehold death protests in wake of Eric Garner's death 2014. Baldwin and Piers Morgan hosted CNN's coverage of Queen Elizabeth II's Diamond Jubilee on June 3 and 5, 2012 in London. She interviewed Steve Buscemi for Boardwalk Empire, Claire Danes for Homeland, Julianne Moore for ''Game Change'' and Lena Dunham for ''Girls'' at the 70th Golden Globe Awards in 2013. She covered President Obama's second Inauguration in January 2013 from Washington DC. Some people on Twitter criticized her during the 2015 Baltimore protests when she failed to correctly attribute comments she had heard from the community that veterans were responsible for the unrest – saying soldiers who become police officers "are coming back from war, they don't know the communities, and they're ready to do battle." She later apologized via Twitter and on-air the next day. In the Washington Post Erik Wemple wrote an article "CNN's Brooke Baldwin shows rest of media how to apologize". In June 2016, Baldwin reported live from Orlando covering the victims and survivors of the Pulse nightclub – scene of the largest mass shooting in the USA – where 49 people were murdered, and 53 injured. On January 20, 2017, she covered President Trump's inauguration from Washington DC. In 2017, CNN anchors are participating in Champions of Change – a CNN special showing the work of non-profit organizations. Baldwin selected The Heroes Project and filmed with founder Tim Medvetz and USMC Sgt Retired Kirstie Ennis in Joshua Tree National Park, California. New Year's Eve Live Baldwin hosts CNN's New Year's Eve Live with Anderson Cooper, and previously alongside Kathy Griffin as well – broadcasting live from New Orleans with Don Lemon. Previous locations: Jackson Square (2012-2014), Tipitinas (2015), The Spotted Cat (2016). Previously, Baldwin hosted from Nashville, Tennessee in 2010 and 2011. CNN.com In the media Variety featured her in "Brooke Baldwin Gives Surprising Boost to CNN" in April 2015. In December 2015, The New York Times interviewed Baldwin after reading her op-ed on CNN.com about covering mass shootings in America. Marie Claire magazine interviewed her on the subject of covering mass shootings. Elle magazine featured Baldwin as one of five female correspondents during the election year of 2016. New York's '' Downtown'' magazine featured Baldwin in October 2016. Baldwin was parodied in a sketch featuring Cecily Strong and Alec Baldwin on Saturday Night Live in October 2016 the week after the release of the notorious Access Hollywood Donald Trump / Billy Bush recording. Baldwin was featured in a Variety magazine article "Women Surge to Top of TV News in Face of Sexism" in April 2017. Speaking engagements Baldwin speaks at private and public events. Baldwin presented an award at L'Oréal Paris 11th Annual Women of Worth Celebration. The other presenters included Blake Lively, Andie MacDowell, Diane Keaton, Aimee Mullins, L'Oréal USA president Karen Fondu, Tamron Hall, Arianna Huffington, Liya Kebede, Karlie Kloss and Eva Longoria at The Pierre on November 16, 2016 in New York City. She hosted the AK100 Club event for Abercrombie and Kent and gave a speech 'How travel has changed me' in May 2016. She recently spoke at the 7th annual Neighbor Celebration in Washington DC for Blue Star Families where former First Lady Rosalynn Carter was honored on March 30, 2017. Baldwin hosted Mother Nature Network's White House Correspondents' Jam at Hamilton Live, Washington DC in April 2017 – featuring headlining band, The Boxmasters, with actor Billy Bob Thornton and Rolling Stones' keyboardist Chuck Leavell. Baldwin gave the commencement address at The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill on May 14, 2017. 2017 Spring Commencement Address UNC-Chapel Hill|date=2017-05-14|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqhKRyNArQA&t=1394s|accessdate=2017-05-29}} The speech was supported by advice to twenty one year olds posted to Baldwin's Instagram account from Billy Bob Thornton, Ana Navarro, Sheryl Crow, Alec Baldwin, Mel Robbins, Grant Hill, Clarissa Ward, Savannah Guthrie, Brianna Keilar, Don Lemon, Kristen Welker, Tovah Feldshuh, Dana Bash, Steve Daniels ABC11, Katie Couric, Wolf Blitzer. References External links *Brooke Baldwin CNN profile Category:American television personalities Category:CNN people Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:People from Atlanta Category:American women television journalists Category:Universidad Iberoamericana alumni